


Never again

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Short One Shot, randomly found in my files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: From that point on he would let featherwhisker handle everything in hope to prevent another fake omen, another tragedy. No, he couldn’t change the future, but he could make sure he had no part in them anymore.
Kudos: 4





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short thing i wrote about two years ago now. it's not much but i think it was to reason why goosefeather never told a vision to anyone but bluefur. idk anymore just figured id post it.

Goosefeather could no longer bring himself to stay in the clearing. He had done his job, he had tended to the wounds of his clanmates, but there was once cat whose wounds would never heal. Who would never hunt or portal again. ‘Or watch her kits become warriors and hunt along side them’ the thought tore at his belly like to claws of an enemy warrior.  
“Oh Moonflower.” He murmured to himself as he padded into his den. “What have I done?”  
“Indeed.” The sudden voice startled Goosefeather. Even though he had lived with his curse his entire life he just could not get used to it. That voice though sent chills up his spine. He turned slowly to see a pretty grey tabby, her amber eyes burned with a fierce hatred.   
“Moon…” He was interrupted by a fierce snarl.  
“You never told me. I was your littermate I would have understood.” Moonflower continued to scold goosefeather who broke down. He could take this anymore. All his life the dead were there whispering in his ear trying to help, to tell him what would happen. This was all their fault, they had told him this battle must happen, the he must arrange a sign.   
“I’m not mad about my death.” This line pulled goosefeather our of his thoughts. “I’m mad you lied to me. To thunderclan. I can never forgive you goosefeather.” With that she turned around and left her heartbroken brother. From that point on he would let featherwhisker handle everything in hope to prevent another fake omen, another tragedy. No, he couldn’t change the future, but he could make sure he had no part in them anymore.


End file.
